Ascension of a Fallen Angel
by a very lazy person
Summary: Born in a war-torn land, Konan followed her best friends as they tried to achieve peace. Now alone and with clipped wings, it's her turn to try and lead the world to peace. A new world, similar problems, same solution. This angel shall rise again.
1. Grounded Angel

"talking"

_'thought'_

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Naruto.

AN: This is my answer to Thanathos challenge. Enjoy.

* * *

It was truly a rare sight to see. The never ending storm that always blanketed Ame had, at least temporarily, lifted. There were still a few clouds lazing in the sky, but they were few and far between. To see the clear blue sky that resided above this war torn country was a once-in-a-lifetime sight to behold. It was for this reason that the beholder was somewhat glad it was going to be the last thing she ever saw.

Konan was floating on the surface of the water, staring up into the sky. She knew she was going to die, there was absolutely no doubt in her mind. After using her Kami no Shisha no Jutsu(1) she had exhausted her chakra; plus Madara stabbing her clean though didn't help either. He had pieced her stomach, and even now she could feel stomach acid burning in her body. Madara's genjutsu had ended only moments ago and for that she was glad; she had accepted her fate and wanted to die seeing what was really there and hearing only her thoughts.

_'I'm sorry Nagato.'_ She thought as she closed her eyes. Her legs had just sunk under the water and she could feel the rest of her body start following. _'I wasn't able to protect you from that man. I wasn't able to be the support to the bridge your's and Yahiko's hopes now rest on. I failed you two. At least the three of us will be able to see each other again.'_ By now everything but her face was under water. _'My one regret is that I'll never get to see a world in peace; the peace the three of us strived for.'_ After that final thought she became completely submerged.

All she saw was blackness. Whether it was because she was dead or had her eyes closed she wasn't sure. However, in front of her appeared a blinding light. When the shining died down she was able to make out an eye, a very familiar eye._ 'The rinnegan. Nagato?' _The eye suddenly began to glow before letting off a pulse. Outside of her mind her body, which had only sunk about a foot, began glowing a purplish grey color as a ripple of chakra flowed out from it in the perfect shape of the eye. Abruptly, she felt her body being push up and out of the water. After breaching the surface she started coughing and trying to take in huge gulps of air. When she settled down she opened her eyes and saw a blue sky in her vision once again.

_'What was that? Did I imagine it just now?' _She felt pain rip though her from her stomach after finishing the thought. Deciding it didn't matter she closed her eyes and once again waited for death to claim her. It was then she noticed something.

_'Why are there waves in a lake?'_ She wondered as she bobbed with the waves as they went by. Not being able to come up with an answer she just went with the flow. Not that she could move with her wounds or in her state of exhaustion. And so she stayed, riding on the waves as they carried her away. It wasn't long, however, before they carried her somewhere.

Konan could feel herself rise to the top of the wave that just formed. She expected to crash onto the water again as it fell, but was rather surprised to hit land. Coughing out the water and sand that entered her mouth, she was barely able to open her eyes.

She couldn't make out much other then past the beach seemed to be lush land. The edge of her vision was black and everything was blurred. She couldn't hear anything except the waves that continuously pounded against the shore. She felt cold and the darkness at the edge of her vision was creeping inwards, slowly enveloping everything.

"HEY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"

Looks like she could hear something else after all. Struggling Konan managed to turn her head to see a woman in purple and a young child running to her. She also managed to make out something else in the background, and it led to her final thought as she lost consciousness. _'How can a tree of that size exist.'_

* * *

Konan could feel her mind crawling out of the dark that surrounded it. However, even with consciousness returning to her she didn't open her eyes. Listening to her surroundings she didn't hear anyone; no footsteps, no talking, and no breathing. Feeling secure that she was alone she opened her eyes to take in everything around her.

She appeared to be in someone's room. She was laying on a bed that sat in the corner of the room, right under a window. There was a dresser, a bookcase, and a desk on the other three walls. Trying to sit up she felt a tightening around her stomach. She let out a hiss of pain as she got into a sitting position.

Looking herself over Konan realized she wasn't in her clothes. She was wearing a simple white tee-shirt and black pants. Lifting the shirt to expose her midriff she discovered that someone had treated her wounds. Her stomach was bandaged and the bandages were slightly red. Reaching up to her throat, were Madara had grabbed her, she found that bandaged as well.

It was then she heard a door close and footsteps heading her way. Deciding she'd get nothing out of pretending to be asleep she stayed in her sitting position and waited. She didn't have to wait long before someone entered.

"Your awake! How? You were supposed to be unconscious for a couple more days." The stranger said.

The stranger was a woman with short blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore a light blue v-neck shirt with black pants. She also wore a purple overcoat and a matching purple bandana over her hair. Konan very vaguely recognized her as the woman running towards her on the beach. The woman walked over and checked Konan's wounds.

"Hmmm, those bandages will need to be changed soon, but at least it's bleeding a lot less. By the way, my names Gram; I'm the one that's been treating you." Gram said to the ex-akatsuki member. Konan kept on a stoic face as she asked a simple yet important question.

"Where am I?" her question seemed to momentarily surprise Gram before she collected herself.

"You're on Ohara Island." She answered. Seeing her guests raised brow she elaborated. "It's in the West Blue. We're pretty famous for having the Tree of Knowledge."

An enormous tree flashed in Konan's mind. _'She must be talking about that tree. I've never heard of it, or this Ohara Island in West Blue. Where in the world did I end up?'_ "I'm sorry, but I'm not familiar with any of that. Perhaps I have amnesia." Konan said. Gram had stated the island to be famous, her not knowing about it would look suspicious. Plus, this way she could find out more information.

"Oh, you poor woman. Do you at least remember your name?" Gram asked. Thinking it best to keep her name to herself for the time being, she shook her head in the negative.

"Well don't you worry, I'll help you out however I can. I'm sure some of the others wouldn't mind either." Gram proclaimed.

"Others?" Konan asked.

"Don't worry about that now, just focus on getting your rest. I'll be back with some water and food in a minute." With that Gram left the room. Seeing nothing else to do Konan laid back down and rested.

* * *

_One week later_

It's been a rather eventful week for Konan. While resting Gram brought over a young girl named Nico Robin to see her. Apparently she was the girl that found her and helped bring her back to Gram's home. The girl had definitely surprised her though when she sprouted extra hands. She seemed a bit frightened when she realized she did this and looked to Konan to see if she saw. For her part Konan merely raised a brow and said, "Interesting ability. However I've seen far odder techniques." Konan didn't know it at the time, but that had instantly put her as a friend in Robin's book.

After that little incident Konan would ask the girl questions and get what information she could out of the girl. Apparently there are five oceans that made up the majority of the world. There was also a power struggle between the marines and the pirates, the later of which has increased exponentially since Gol D. Rogers execution earlier that year. Another interesting tidbit she learned was about so called devil fruits. Apparently they have an amazing power sealed in them and you gain that power by eating it, but the ocean turns against you and you can never swim again. That's were Robins abilities came for, or so she was told.

Now was the first time she had been out of the room since she was found. She's healing up quite nicely and is finally able to move around outside. Her destination was the beach; there was something she needed to test out. She arrived quickly and looked around to see if anyone was around. Not seeing or hearing anything she began gathering her chakra. After gathering it to the soles of her feet, Konan stepped onto the water.

While resting she noticed that her chakra felt...odd, like a piece of it was missing. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but decided to wait to test things out. Nobody here seemed to use chakra, so she was being extra cautious.

Her foot made contact with the water and... didn't sink. Taking a few more steps Konan was now standing above a foot of water with the ease she has been for years. Nodding to herself she walked back to the beach and was once again standing on sand. Trying something else she prepared to use her Shikigami no Mai (2). Focusing, she realized with a start that nothing was happening. Trying again, this time using the hands seals she surpassed using long ago, she was still unable to perform the jutsu.

_'What is going on? My chakra is fine and undisturbed, yet I'm unable to do this jutsu. Hmm, I wonder?' _Breaking out of thought she bent down and put her hand above the sand. Channeling chakra to it she tried to shift the sand by hitting it with the chakra emitted from her hand. She was surprised to see no change in the sand. The chakra was staying on and within her hand.

_'For some reason my chakra can't leave my body. And when I try to shape or change it it won't allow me to. What is going on?'_ She frowned in thought. Looking up she noted the position of the sun and remembered an appointment she had to keep. _'I'll think more on this later. For no I need more information.' _With that she left the beach and headed to her next destination.

* * *

_Tree of Knowledge_

"So, you're the person everyones been talking about. It's nice to meet you, but may I ask what you're doing here?" Professor Clover asked.

Professor Clover was an interesting man to say the least. He had light green hair that was in the shape of a four-leaf clover. A mohawk on top, two portions jutting out left and right in the shape of a clovers leaves, and finally a beard as the bottom leaf. This man was the director of the Ohara library and its top scholar.

Konan had requested a meeting with this man as soon as she'd been able to move freely. She wanted information, so where better to get it then the Tree of Knowledge. And this person was the one who would give her the okay or not. Though if he does refuse she'll just sneak in and get want she wants that way. This way was just easier.

"I was wondering if I'd be able to read some of these books here. I'm hoping reading or seeing something familiar will help jog my memory." Konan said in a calm voice as she continued to play her charade.

Professor Clover seemed to think it over for a minute before out right laughing. Konan raised a brow in response.

"You're more then welcome to the library my dear. Any who have a pursuit of knowledge and the drive to further it are all welcome." He said after getting his laughter under control.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Clover-san. If you don't mind I'd like to start right away." Konan said.

"Yes, yes, of course. If there's anything you need help with don't be afraid to ask." He said as he watched her enter the main library. Konan nodded her head.

"I'll keep that in mind."

After that Konan looked around the library. She had to admit that it held an impressive array of books. Picking one up she began her research._ 'I don't know where I am, but I'm not dead. That means I can still try to help bring about peace. First I just have to find out what's wrong with my chakra and how to get back to the Elemental Countries. Nagato, Yahiko, I won't fail you two again, I swear it.'_

* * *

Finished

1) Paper Messenger of God technique

2) Dance of the Shikigami

And there we have it, my response to Thanathos challenge. The reason I picked Konan is because I think she had a lot more potential to give, and I like her character. Plus I saw something about one piece that made me think of Konan and this idea was born.

As for her jutsu, she will get them back in a sense, but not exactly like they were. Everything will be explained in a couple of chapters. I also don't think I'm doing a pairing in this story. I just don't see it happening. Also rating might change.

Peace Out


	2. A Fluttering Hope

Knowledge is a powerful concept. It's something people trade and share, but also something to be fought, killed, and warred over. Even trivial knowledge can be deemed invaluable to someone out there. However, when faced with something new or alien there tends to be a surge of emotion; either elation at the discovery, or fear of the unknown. It's only when feeling that emotion and facing these new things that people come to understand how truly ignorant of the world they are. Konan was realizing that fact the more time she spent at Ohara.

Konan had traveled all over the Elemental Countries at one point or another. She'd even traversed the sea to get to the Country of Water and all of its territories. And even though she'd never done it, Konan had heard that if you keep traveling long enough by sea you'd end up in either Wind or Earth Country. Yet despite that she wasn't just reading, but seeing in some diagrams hundreds of places and multiple oceans that hadn't existed as far as anyone knew.

Not only that, but some of the animals and places described seem to be out of fairytales. Animals that looked almost comical, cities floating on clouds, and that's not even mentioning supposed giants and merfolk; though she could believe the merfolk bit considering Kisame. Plus there was those devil fruits she heard about from Robin. The thought of getting any random power from eating a fruit, while at the same time losing the ability to swim seemed laughable.

However, for everything she was able to find in this library she found no mention of the Elemental Countries, the Bijuu, or chakra. She found some things on shinobi, but the ones written of were vastly different then the shinobi and kunoichi she knew and was. The Bijuu were not only not written about, they didn't even show up in any myths or legends. As for chakra, it seems to be a completely unknown energy here; though they did have something called haki, but from what she's read it was very different from chakra.

Konan released a sigh as she close another book and added it to an ever-growing discarded pile. As unbelievable and crazy as it sounded, she appeared to be in another world. There was no other way she could explain everything that she had learned and read about, while comparing it to everything she's lived up to now.

_'Then again, my childhood friend and partner controlled six dead bodies, could create moons, and was able to revive the dead. Not to mention working under an immortal man who could make illusions reality. Compared to all that the thought of multiple worlds doesn't seem so far-fetched.' _Konan thought as she gathered the books and began putting them away. It was a few hours past mid-day and Konan had some training to do.

Roughly a month had past since she was found washed up on the beach. After her recovery she had spent most of her time in the library trying to find out as much as she could about where she was. After a week of that though she began to feel somewhat vulnerable. At the time, and even now, she could still not figure out what was wrong with her chakra. She could still augment her strength with it, but she could not shape it, expel it, or perform any of the jutsu she knew; of course the jutsu she knew were just her paper jutsu and the basics. That left her main form of combat now taijutsu, which was not her forte.

So for the last two weeks, after some research, she'd find a secluded area and practice her taijutsu. Luckily, she had found some books on martial arts that she was using since she didn't have much of her own style. She would also work on building her strength and stamina with some basic drills she remembered Jiraiya teaching her when she was a child.

As she put the last book back and exited the library, her mind was lost in thought. _'If this truly is a different world, how will I get back. I'm sure there is a jutsu I could use or create, but I have absolutely no idea where to even begin obtaining it.' _Was the thoughts that stayed at the forefront of her mind. Reaching an area she deemed worthy, she took a deep breath to clear her head and began her exercises.

* * *

_The next day, early morning_

Konan had just finished getting dressed and was making her way out the door. She had gotten her clothing repaired over the course of her stay at Ohara, and was wearing everything but her cloak. She had on her sleeveless, backless navy blue turtleneck shirt that extended down to the end of her calves. It split just above the stomach, showing her heart shaped naval piercing with four other piercings surrounding it. It also had a zipper that went from the base of her neck to her diaphragm. She was also wearing black pants that covered the tops of her black knee high shinobi sandals with the white heels and soles. In addition to that she had made another origami flower to place in her hair; she felt odd not having one honestly. The reason she had forgone her cloak was simple, the cloak was rather intimidating and she was trying to come off as harmless as possible. So for the time being she decided against wearing it.

As she left Gram's house, who had been allowing her to stay there, she made her way to the Tree of Knowledge for another study session. As she was walking she heard someone cry out to wait. Turning around she saw Robin running towards her and stopped so the young child could catch up. When Robin made it to her, Konan let her catch her breath before she continued walking.

"You're going to the Tree of Knowledge, right?" Robin asked the older woman.

"Yes, I am. Would you like to accompany me?" Konan asked back politely.

"Of course I would Oba-chan." Robin answered with a large smile on her face.

Konan let a small smile of her own form on her lips at that. Robin was a very smart little girl that, from what she heard, was only a couple years away from being able to take the archeology exam; something people my times her age couldn't boast. But not only was she bright, she was also compassionate and pretty cheerful when she was being herself. In a few ways the girl reminded Konan of herself was she was young.

Of course, Konan couldn't help but inwardly frown when she thought of some parts of her childhood. Robin also didn't seem to have it that easy, though not as bad as her own. Konan remembered the day that Robin started calling her Oba-chan.

* * *

_Flashback, last week_

"You shouldn't have just stood there; you should have at least defended yourself." Konan told the young girl walking beside her.

Konan had been on her way to do some training when she happened upon the sight of Robin getting picked on by a group of kids. She was originally going to continue on her way, after all kids will be kids, but then they started throwing rocks at the girl. She stepped in after Robin took one of the rocks to the head. The kids had actually tried to get her to join them, but a little burst of killer intent scared them off fast. Now she was walking Robin home to get her bleeding wound bandaged.

"If I defended myself they'd be even more scared of me and do it more often. It's better this way." Robin said holding her bleeding forehead as some tears escaped her eyes.

Konan shook her head in the negative. "If you never defend yourself then they'll never stop. You need to stand up for yourself and show them you're not afraid of them."

"Will you help me?" Robin asked much to the surprise of Konan. She was not expecting a question that was better to ask family or a friend to be directed at her.

"Is this your house?" She asked, dodging the question. As Robin looked up and nodded they entered the small home. Not hearing anyone Konan figured the house to be empty. "Do you know where your family is?"

"I think they went shopping." Her voice sounded somewhat...relieved. Deciding not to dwell on it she sat Robin down and began looking for some bandages.

After finding some she cleaned and wrapped the wound. It wasn't that bad, but still needed proper care. When she finished with that she walked into the kitchen and got some food for Robin. She came back with several different kinds of fruit on a plate.

"Um...I don't know if I should." Robin said as she stared hesitantly at the food. Konan raised a brow before speaking.

"It will help you. I heard your stomach on the way over, plus you heal faster on a full stomach." She wasn't sure if that last part was true, but the girl needed to eat. Seeing her nod and start eating, Konan went to get her a glass of water for her meal. As she was getting a glass she heard a small group of people enter the house. Judging by the fact they were throwing all caution to the wind at entering, she assumed it was Robins family.

"Just what do you think you're doing girl!"

SMACK

Quickly putting down the drink and getting to the living room Konan took in the scene. A girl younger then Robin was standing to the side watching as a middle-aged man tried to calm down a red haired woman with seemingly no chin. Looking at Robin she saw a red hand mark on the girls cheek and put two-and-two together.

"Now Roji-chan just calm down. Robin-chan here was probably hungry and got herself a little snack is all." The man said to no avail.

"I don't care! That food is for us and us only! She'll eat when I tell her to and what I tell her to." The red haired woman, Roji, told the man. Not liking what she was hearing Konan stepped in.

"Excuse me." She said to get their attention.

"What! Who the hell are you!" Roji asked as the man, most likely her husband, got in front of her and moved the youngest girl behind him.

"I'm the one that brought Robin home after she was hurt. I cleaned and treated her injury, then got her some food. I apologize if you were saving that, but she was hungry. Don't blame the girl for something she didn't do." She explained. The man looked relatively thankful while the woman's face contorted in anger as she faced Robin.

"So you're letting strangers in my house and getting them to feed you! Have you been saying anything about me you little mutant!" She pulled her hand back to slap Robin again and swung.

Robin closed her eyes in fear and braced herself for the hit. After a moment of not feeling anything she heard her Aunt Roji grunt in pain. Opening her eyes, they widened in shock as she saw Konan standing in front of her with her aunt's wrist in her hand. Going by the wide eyes of her uncle and cousin they were just as surprised and shocked as she was.

Konan for her part was mad. Growing up where she did and the way she did had led her to understand pain and loss. It was for that reason that she had a bit of a soft spot for kids; having never been able to really be one, she liked to let children try to be kids and retain what innocence they could. That's why she went out of her way not to harm children unless that itself was part of the mission. To see Robin getting hit for no reason what so ever struck a chord with her.

"I believe I just explained that Robin had nothing to do with the food, and it certainly wasn't her fault she got hurt. Now witnessing this I can see me coming into your house to help her was the right thing to do. Now, understand this." She tightened her grip here, which brought Roji to her knees and made her cry in pain. "If I hear anything about you mistreating this girl again, I won't just sprain your wrist; I'll break it, then I'll break you."

When she finished her threat she let go of the ugly woman, who scampered back to her husband. Said husband was still in a state of shock; he hadn't even seen the woman move. He regained his bearings when Konan spoke to him.

"Seeing how you seem to show some care for Robin, I trust you not to let this happen again. If it does, I'm sure anyone of the scholars would be more then happy to take her in, after you receive a visit from me." Turning to Robin she continued. "I think its best that I leave now. I hope you feel better, I'll see you some other time." With that she left the house and four very surprised people behind. She didn't make it far though before someone stopped her.

"WAIT!" Turning her head to the voice Konan saw Robin running for her. Turning around to face her she wasn't expecting Robin to run straight into her and embrace her in a hug. "Thank you... thank you Oba-chan." She said with tears streaming down her face.

A bit awkward and inexperienced in this situation, Konan merely lightly hugged her back.

* * *

_Flashback end_

Since that incident Konan heard from Robin that things had been getting better at her home. She's been getting better meals and cloths, and had to do less work. Her uncle really started standing up for her after he saw Konan defend her; after all Robin was his blood, he should be the one defending her.

"We're here."

Hearing Robin's voice broke Konan out of her thoughts. Looking up she saw that they were indeed at the entrance to the great library. Opening the door for the young girl, Konan followed her inside. Once inside she went to where she left off the day before, and after finding what she wanted Robin joined her. They stayed there studying for quite awhile, right up until it was time for Konan to start her physical training.

It was as she was putting her books away that she noticed something. On one of the walls that didn't have a bookshelf on it there was a map, a map of the West Blue. Now she's looked up and researched all the islands in the all the different seas, hoping one of them was the Elemental Countries, but this was the first time she's seen one of the islands that was on the map she was currently looking at.

Getting an atlas of the West Blue she located the island that was on the larger map and looked for information on it. There wasn't any. As she looked through a few more books she realized why the island escaped her; because there was no information written about it anywhere, not even a name. Taking one of the atlases she made a beeline for Professor Clover's office. Now normally she wouldn't bother him, but this island looked vaguely like the Elemental Countries.

Knocking on his door, she entered when she heard him say to come in. She walked till she was in front of his desk and addressed him.

"Excuse me, Professor Clover-san, but before you said I could come to you if I had any questions. Is that offer still available?" She asked the director calmly.

"Of course it is. Is there anything I can help you with aoi-san?"

Konan's brow didn't twitch at the name. Since she still hasn't told anyone her name and was still pretending to have amnesia, the people had to call her something; so they started calling her aoi, or blue, due to her hair.

"Yes, I was wondering why I can't find any information on this island." Placing the book on his desk, she pointed to the island she was talking about.

"Ah, well I don't think you'll find anything pertaining to that island anywhere. You see, that island has never been fully explored." Clover told her.

"And why is that?" She asked in honest curiosity. From the people she's seen and pirates she's heard about, they all seemed to be real adventurers. To leave an island unexplored appeared...odd.

"That is because this island is considered the land equivalent of the Grand Line. All types of ever changing weather, dangerous and deadly animals, and other unknown elements that haven't yet been discovered." Clover explained. Konan though frowned, something didn't add up.

"What about explorers, and all these pirates looking for treasure. With a reputation like that I'd think people couldn't wait to find out what's on the island."

Professor Clover nodded. "You're right. Explorers and pirates alike have attempted to uncover the secrets of that island, and all have died attempting it. Those strong enough to likely succeed are already on the Grand Line gaining that strength, and by that time they'd rather reach the end of that sea then to come back for one island; then have to once again transverse the Grand Line." He elaborated. Konan nodded in understanding.

"Is there anything you can tell me about it, anything at all?" There were a few differences, but the resemblance to her home was there. Besides, map makers can make mistakes.

"As I've said not much is known, but what is known is this. The entire northern part, along with some of the easter and western parts, are mountainous cliffs that are inaccessible by boat. The rest of the eastern part as well as a good portion of the southern part is a giant desert that goes on for miles. The rest is either dense forest land or hilly grasslands, though no one ever gets far in those areas due to the monstrous beasts and plants that inhabit the island." Clover explained.

When he was done Konan couldn't believe it. That sounded exactly like the Elemental Countries. The mountains of the Earth and Lightning Countries, the desert of Wind Country, the forests of Fire Country, and the grasslands of the minor surrounding Countries. Even the placements were right.

"Also..." Clover continued. "...while I can't confirm this, people have reported that from their boats they're able to make out a giant storm that seems to be happening in the middle of the island."

At that Konan's eyes widened. A giant storm, that sounded like her home. Now absolutely positive of her decision she refocused her attention to Professor Clover.

"Do you happen to know of any people who would be willing to ferry me someplace?" She asked. Clover narrowed his eyes at her.

"No. The only boats that come to and leave Ohara are from the Ilusia Kingdom. If you were looking for someone to give you a lift, you'd have to go back to somewhere in that kingdom and try there. Though may I ask why?" Clover asked for no reason. It was pretty obvious what she intended to do after all.

Staring him straight in the eye Konan answered him. "Because I'm going to go to this island and do what no one else has been able to do."

* * *

Finished

Sorry if the chapter seemed slow, I'm just trying to get Konan's personality down; along with some others. Plus, I always found it odd how in most crossovers, the character nearly instantly excepts being in a new world and leaving everything behind. I'm trying to make it seem more believable here, though whether I succeed or not is up to you guys. Also oba-chan is a casual way to say aunt, not to be confused with obaa-chan which means grandma.

Now since someone asked about Konan's age I'm gonna give an answer and explain it. Since it's never stated how old she is and the timeline for Naruto is hard to guess this is really just a theory, but here's what I think. Jiraiya trained the Ame orphans when they were eight years old and trained them for three years, which puts them at eleven. After he returns to the leaf he take a ten year old Minato on his team, which makes Konan a year older then Minato. The second war ends and after some time the third war begins. At the end of the third war Minato I'm saying is nineteen. A few months pass and he becomes Hokage at age twenty, and is Hokage for a few months before getting Kushina pregnant. When Minato dies he's twenty-one which would make Konan twenty-two. Add fourteen-and-a-half years to get to the present and that makes Konan thirty-six. Whether this is right or not I'm staying with it unless Kishimoto reveals her real age later.

As for a timeline, Roger's execution just happened a couple months ago in my story; which happened twenty-two years before canon. So Robin is six years old and Luffy will be born in five years.

Sorry if the chapters seem short, but they'll start picking up in length next chapter as will the pace. Also this story is a side story, so while I'll always be working on it it isn't my top priority; though I will get at least one chapter a month out, hopefully.

Peace Out


End file.
